24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cubs Fan2007
Carrie disambig Just realized, only after having edited it myself, that the new Carrie disambig conflicts with the MoS policy about disambig pages. We can have such a page, but only if a character known simply as "Carrie" is discovered or comes along. Figured I'd mention this here so you'd know what was going on. Good to delete? 22:26, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : Oh, yeah, go ahead. I saw the original redirect, and I thought that there was at least one other character named "Carrie". But if there's no one with just the given name, you can get rid of the disambig page. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan2007']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk)]] 23:45, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Rollback Seeing that your nomination for rollback was successful, congrats! You are the first person to be appointed a rollbacker on this wiki. As I'm sure you already know, remember to always keep in mind the rules for the only appropriate use of the tool - vandal-reversion - found at Wiki 24:Rollback. I trust you'll find the tool useful if the situation calls for it in the future. 02:20, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for reverting those edits and for having the patience to do it repeatedly. You've been making not only great content contribs but have also even welcomed another user and used the vandal alert. I am very happy that you've made a niche for yourself in this project's community! 19:15, 18 March 2009 (UTC) : Yeah, no problemo. And just FMI, is there a rollback feature, so I can revert any future vandalism more quickly? --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan2007']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk)]] 19:19, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :: Apologies about the late response! Yes there is a rollback feature that sysops get, and Wikia also has bureaucrats able to assign rollback-only rights in addition. Currently there is no structure in place for the community to discuss/nominate rollbackers, and I don't want to go appointing people without community engagement even if, as in your case, it would only be beneficial. So if you're interested, let me know here (otherwise you can just stick with the two-click revert method). 20:11, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::: I've been debating it, and if the community's not accepting RFAs right now, I certainly would be interested in just the rollback-only feature. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan2007']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk)]] 07:31, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :::: Very nice; I just hashed together a nomination area and a rollback policy page, feel free to post your reasons/desire/qualifications/what-have-you over on Wiki 24:Rollback. 16:29, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Juma appearances The character appearances template only includes live appearances, not pre-recorded ones. --Proudhug 06:36, 10 February 2009 (UTC) : If you're interested Cubs Fan the relevant discussions are here and here. 15:30, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :: Nah, that's okay. It was worth trying; there's nothing in the instructions on Template:Appearances7 that says what kind of appearances are allowed. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan2007']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk)]] 20:54, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ::: Those were just instructions about template usage; not rules about inclusion, which was their shortcoming... I'm glad you pointed that out. I went and added the rules. I had thought about adding them months ago, but kind of just figured that people never read the instructions. I'm happy to be wrong about that! 20:36, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Bio Thanks for posting a bio! I'm a big Blind Faith fan, too. Steve Winwood is amazing. --Proudhug 13:33, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks You've been doing some fine work recently, spellchecking and even making the CTU article up-to-standard. Great job bud, I hope you stick around for the whole season! 23:44, 7 December 2008 (UTC) : Your recent overhaul of Bill Buchanan's article is very much appreciated. 20:56, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :: No problemo. I just happened to notice a lot of present tense words and phrases; I guess I just have an eye for grammar mistakes. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan2007']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk)]] 20:58, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Stanford mascot Do you have a source of the Stanford Cardinal information? --Proudhug 05:03, 26 June 2007 (UTC) : Well, I think the Cardinal is pretty much common knowledge, but check out Wikipedia:Stanford Cardinal. Cubs Fan2007 15:07, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Well, please keep in mind that Wiki 24 is collection of information from and about the TV show 24. Unless the Cardinals were mentioned in a 24 episode or spin-off, it's not fit for inclusion here. It'd be a good idea for you to review the pages mentioned in the Welcome box below, especially if you have any questions. Also, please keep conversations in one spot, rather than across multiple pages, as it makes it easier to follow. Thank you. --Proudhug 15:14, 26 June 2007 (UTC) : Alrighty then. That's what I figured. And "Cardinal" is used singularly. :: Yeah, Cardinal like the color, not the bird. --Deege515 01:39, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Hey there Hey there, Cubs Fan2007, I thought you was only a Harry Potter freak, but you're a fan to. I'm glad to see you here.--Station7 17:43, February 22, 2010 (UTC) why are you undoing my edits? Olivia Taylor is a Season 7 antagonist because of the fact that she was behind the murder of Jonas Hodges against the orders of the President and collaborated with Martin Collier who was a Season 7 antagonist. and Allison Taylor and Charles Logan are Season 8 antagonists because they are covering up the Novakovich's involvement illegaly and trying to silence Jack Bauer, as well as having Dana Walsh illegaly tortured, even Ethan Kanin said what she was doing was grounds for impeachment and criminal indictement. just like Rob Weiss and David Brucker are antagonists. so please stop undoing my edits for no reason, the only thing i can think of for making these stupid edits is that you like Taylor so much you don't consider her an antagonist. but almost everyone else does including the main character of the show Jack Bauer, just head to the message board in IMDB and see how everyone considers her an antagonist. : Whether I like her or not is irrelevant. We just have different viewpoints about what defines an antagonist. 24 is my favorite TV show, and over the eight years it's been on television, I think I've developed a pretty good eye as to whom can be considered an antagonist. Olivia and Allison weren't doing anything for selfish gains; the actions they took might be morally wrong, but they believed them to be right. And as long as my edits aren't lowering the overall quality of the wiki, they aren't "stupid." --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk to me)]] 07:40, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Well ive been watching the show since the first season came out as well, so i have a pretty good idea about what an antagonist is, it was a bit harsh to call the edits stupid youre right, but im not the only one who considers them antagonists, now even if someone doesn't do it for selfish gains they can still be considered antagonists, think of Reed Pollock in Day 6, he thought he was doing the right thing, and didnt kill Tom Lennox (which ironically led to him being arrested), so he wasnt doing anything for selfish reasons but he is still considered an antagonists. The same goes for Rob Weiss, David Brucker and Adrion Bishop, they were doing things for unselfish reasons that they thought were for the greater good, but were still antagonists. And if you think about it, half of the shows main villains do bad things for unselfish reasons that THEY believe are good, but no one else does. So Allison Taylor, Logan, Bledsoe and Pillar are thus far Season 8 Antagonists because they are breaking the law, covering up everything, sidelining Bauer and having Dana Walsh tortured. and i wouldnt be surprised if they took action against Bauer but that's just speculation. : Fair enough. How about a compromise: unless the community comes to a consensus as to who can be considered the day's antagonists, we'll leave it as it is for now; I hate to start an edit war. And I realize your edits were done in good faith; that's why I used "undo" instead of rollback. Rollback is supposed to be used only for the quick reversion of vandalism. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk to me)]] 16:01, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I disagree completely with labeling Taylor as an antagonist, or even Pillar, and heck, maybe even Charles Logan so far. The fact that she was willing to torture Dana Walsh, a known terrorist, means nothing. Should we also label David Palmer as a terrorist for knowingly authorizing the torture of Roger Stanton during Season 2? The thing is that these definitions tend to limit themselves to black/white characters, whereas the examples being dealt with are more in a gray area. I, for one, would suggest like CubsFan said. Leave the articles without the category until the season is over and we have a better understanding of what's going on and what will happen. Thief12 16:19, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: Just a note: please continue this discussion over at Talk:Allison Taylor. Thanks folks! 03:42, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Redirect question Earlier you made this redirect for the new Adam character article. What on earth is the deal with those parentheses? Me and (I think it was) Simon just started noticing those weird parentheses turning up in disambig tags recently. How do you even type them? It's like a raised parenthesis with a huge amount of space on the side of each. It's definitely not the one you get when press 9 and 0 while holding Shift. 20:08, May 30, 2010 (UTC) : Honestly, I don't know. Looking at the page, I noticed the article's red link, even though a redirect should have remained from when you moved it (which means you had probably already deleted it once). When William.Y.Fremont created the original page, I think he typed Adam (Day 8), which resulted in: Adam ( Day 8 ). Other than what I think, I'm clueless.--[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk to me)]] 22:31, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I noticed those funky parentheses as well in other character articles like Gregor, Brown and others. Really wacky parentheses. I had to move a couple of those articles as well. Thief12 00:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Treason Begging your pardon, but I wasn't spoiling anything. It's already been established that Mark committed treason by forging President Heller's signature. Whether he gets away with it or not is another story. OneWeirdDude (talk) 18:27, July 6, 2014 (UTC) I'm not sure how it's relevant that he was charged or not. Is a murderer not a murderer, or a vandal not a vandal, or a shoplifter not a shoplifter (etc.) if he never gets caught? The list, after all, is of "notable traitors", not "convicted traitors." OneWeirdDude (talk) 00:01, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :Just to let you know, on the talk page for the treason page, because of the chance of personal interpretation of what actually constitutes "treason", that page will only list instances when someone is specifically mentioned to have committed "treason" by another character. This has not happened yet for Mark Boudreau (but I guess I've just found out it will next week :( )--Acer4666 (talk) 00:21, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :: Yeah, that was my train of thought. The American legal system is built around the basic premise that one is innocent until proven guilty. Since nobody even suspects Mark of anything yet, he possesses that presumption of innocence, and calling him a traitor is premature. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk to me)]] 01:06, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :: Well, I suppose you're right. Anyway, it won't really matter much after it airs tomorrow. OneWeirdDude (talk) 01:13, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Didn't Anatol mention treason during his subtle threats to Mark? Thief12 (talk) 02:27, July 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::That's what I was thinking; wasn't sure it counted, though. OneWeirdDude (talk) 02:30, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Time of Death Audrey died around 10:31 PM to 10:32 PM and Cheng TOD was 10:42 PM. BattleshipMan (talk) 06:14, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Harry Potter Wikia May I ask why you blocked me permanently? --Beethoven4ever (talk) 07:05, August 10, 2016 (UTC)